


The Exes

by russthewriter



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russthewriter/pseuds/russthewriter
Summary: A/N: This fic takes place right after the end of 4x09, I really liked the friendship in this episode. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic takes place right after the end of 4x09, I really liked the friendship in this episode. Enjoy!

Nathaniel and Greg stood next to each other in stunned silence as they realized that they both had the same ex-girlfriend. Just as that realization started to settle in, Rebecca came outside, confused as she saw both Greg and Nathaniel waiting for her. “What are you guys doing here?” Rebecca asked. “We wanted to talk to you,” Greg and Nathaniel replied in unison. Rebecca, confused, wanted to hear what they had to say but her date, Jason, emerged from the bedroom. To make matters worse, her roommate, Josh, ran out of the house in his underwear and holding a tennis racket, trying to protect her from the feral cats she had talked about earlier. Frustrated, Nathaniel, Greg, and Jason left the house, with Josh apologizing to Rebecca for messing up her night. Rebecca wasn’t mad at him -- she had screwed things up when she lied to Jason about what was happening to her. “It’s not your fault, I just haven’t been thinking clearly lately,” Rebecca explained, following Josh back into the living room and locking the front door. She looked around for some clothes and her shoes so she could talk to Valencia and try to clear her head. “I’ll see you later,” Rebecca said to Josh, who looked pretty tired as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. “Alright, see ya,” Josh replied. 

“I can’t believe this happened!” Nathaniel yelled, instantly regretting it as he saw a sunken look on Greg’s face. “Sorry,” he recanted, “it’s not your fault. You had no way of knowing”. “I’m just glad that I’ll be able to deal with this kind of stuff without drinking,” Greg replied, an heir of thankfulness in his voice. “That’s good for you,” Nathaniel said in a congratulatory way, patting Greg on the back. “You shouldn’t let any relationship drama get in the way of your sobriety,” Nathaniel suggested, inching slightly closer to Greg by shifting in his chair. “Okay, AA handbook,” Greg joked, smirking as he saw Nathaniel chuckling lightly. “But in all seriousness, it’s been nice hanging out with you these past few days, you’re really nice and supportive,” he continued, Nathaniel blushing a little bit like a big smile formed on his face. “Thanks, you too,” he replied, struggling to find the words to compliment Greg as well as he had been complimented. “You want me to get the bill?” Greg asked, finishing the last of his coffee. “Yeah, thanks, I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Nathaniel replied as Greg motioned to one of the baristas. Greg took the moment to think about what had transpired earlier in the night. He couldn’t believe that Rebecca had dated someone like Nathaniel. He didn’t seem like someone Rebecca would like let alone like enough to date. He was shaken from his thoughts when Nathaniel came back to the table and asked, “the check still isn’t here?” “Nope,” Greg replied, sighing. “So, how was it dating Rebecca?” Greg inquired, trying to prevent an awkward silence. “It was interesting,” Nathaniel replied, trying to maintain his nice demeanor. “There was a lot of drama and I wasn’t nearly as nice as I am now,” he continued, looking away from Greg as he kept talking. “But on the bright side, I was able to improve myself as a person,” Nathaniel concluded almost triumphantly. “Well at least something positive came out of this experience,” Greg replied, smiling at Nathaniel again. Their conversation was interrupted by the barista placing the bill on the table. Both guys reached for it, their hands touching when they tried to pick it up. “Oh, sorry,” Greg said, a few different shades of red dancing across his face. “It’s okay,” Nathaniel replied. “I can pay for this,” Greg offered as he looked at the bill. “Oh, um, thanks,” Nathaniel stuttered, unexpectedly tripping over his words as he put his wallet back in his pocket. “No problem,” Greg replied, handing over his credit card to the barista. After a few moments of silence, Nathaniel asked: “what happened with you and Rebecca, if you don’t mind talking about it?” Greg noticeably flinched but said, “she told me that she slept with my dad”. “Wow,” Nathaniel said, stunned and not sure what to say. “I know and it was right after we had a nice time talking, as friends. I guess I’m just not meant to date her...or anyone, really,” Greg explained, trailing off on the last words he said, hoping Nathaniel wouldn’t hear him. “Nonsense, you’re really nice, attractive, and funny,” Nathaniel encouraged, moving his chair so he was right next to Greg. “Thanks,” Greg replied, a small smile forming on his face. The barista returned the check so they could leave. Nathaniel got up first, setting his chair back on the other side of the table. “So, you headed home?” Nathaniel asked, trying to be more charming than usual. “Maybe, though I kinda wanted to go to the gym and get all of this anger out,” Greg replied, surprising Nathaniel a bit. 

“You still have enough energy to go to the gym?” he asked.   
“Yeah, but isn’t the gym closed now?”  
“It’s a 24-hour gym”.   
“Awesome!”  
“I can meet you there, I just have to get my gym stuff”.  
“Sure, I’ll see you there”. 

Nathaniel drove home, emotions racing through his head. Was he really starting to become attracted to Greg? He was so confused and scared to start questioning his sexuality. He had always assumed he was just straight and that there wasn’t any other option for him. He decided to ignore this for now and hoped that the gym would bring out his manlier side. When he got home, he looked for his bag. He probably left it in the gym by accident since he couldn’t find it anywhere in his house. After changing into a more comfortable shirt, he got back in his car and headed for the gym. 

When Nathaniel arrived at the gym, he looked around for his bag. Nathaniel thought it must be in the locker room so he looked around until he finally found it on the floor in the corner. Nathaniel dug through the bag and saw that it only had a few pairs of underwear and a shirt in it. “Damn it!” Nathaniel exclaimed. Suddenly, Greg entered the locker room. “You okay?” he asked, walking toward Nathaniel, who was knelt down on the floor. “Yeah, I just forgot to bring some shorts. I must have left this bag here earlier,” Nathaniel explained. He sat down, staring at the floor for a few seconds. Greg walked towards Nathaniel and knelt down next to him. “You seem really stressed out, are you sure--” Greg started, turning to face Nathaniel. “I don’t need any help! I’m not gay!” Nathaniel shouted. Greg got up and started to leave before Nathaniel walked towards him and grabbed his shoulder, turning Greg around to face him. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Greg asked, annoyed. “I--I don’t know,” Nathaniel replied as he left with his bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nathaniel looked for the bathroom, trying to not cry in front of people. A minute later, he found the men’s room and went into a stall. He thought he was a complete idiot to not realize he could have had feelings for guys. He opened his bag and stuck his head inside, screaming as tears finally fell from his eyes. “Hello?” a man asked, Nathaniel cursing himself as he hoped the man didn’t notice him. “Is anybody in here?” the man pondered, walking around the bathroom. Nathaniel sniffed as he dried his eyes but was startled by a knock on the stall door. Nathaniel looks through the gap in the door -- it’s Josh Chan. Nathaniel gets up from the toilet and exits the stall. “Hi,” Nathaniel greeted, shaking Josh’s hand. “What are you doing here?” Josh asked. “I was gonna exercise with Greg,” Nathaniel replied. “Speaking of Greg, I’m sorry about what happened earlier with Rebecca,” Josh said. “It’s not your fault, I just can’t believe I didn’t realize we had the same ex-girlfriend,” Nathaniel replied, looking away from Josh. “Are you okay? I thought I heard you crying,” Josh asked, turning to face Nathaniel. “I’ve been struggling with...my sexuality,” Nathaniel admitted. “What caused you to start thinking about this?” Josh inquired. “I started to have feelings for Greg. I don’t know, I’m really confused. I don’t know if I like guys or girls or both--” Nathaniel replied before Josh pressed his lips against Nathaniel’s. Nathaniel yanked away from Josh. “I’m sorry,” Nathaniel stuttered. “Did you like that?” Josh asked, grabbing Nathaniel’s hand. “Yes,” Nathaniel replied, moving his lips towards Josh’s again. They continued kissing as Nathaniel reached for Josh’s pants, with Josh moaning contently, undoing his belt and removing his shirt. Nathaniel moved closer to Josh, who sat on the counter next to the sink and took off his pants. Nathaniel started kissing Josh’s neck and removing his own shirt. The two broke their kiss and Nathaniel took off his pants as both guys were now in their underwear. “You wanna take this back to my place?” Nathaniel asked seductively. “Sure,” Josh replied. “I took the bus here so can we drive there together?” he asked. “Yeah,” Nathaniel replied, leading him to the parking lot. 

Meanwhile, Greg left the gym and drove towards his house. When he got home, he texted Nathaniel. 

Greg: Are you okay? I’m sorry if I upset you.

No answer. He decided to take a shower. The water ran down his newly muscular body and Greg tried to think about what Nathaniel did. He seemed to be fine when they were at the coffee shop earlier but he broke down when they went to the gym. Maybe Nathaniel was jealous of his relationship with Rebecca. He starts lathering up his face and body as he sees himself getting aroused. He sighs, angry with himself for messing up two of his friendships in one night. He starts kneeling down in the shower, letting his hair get wet as he yells. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Greg gets his clothes on and opens the door. It’s Rebecca. “I want to hear what you want to say,” Rebecca explained, Greg leading her into the living room. “I just wanted to say that I hope we can still be friends,” Greg revealed. “I’m sorry for what I did,” Rebecca apologized, preparing to leave. “You’ve already apologized. I just want to move on from this,” Greg replied, “I want to be friends, you’re a really nice person”. “Thanks for forgiving me,” Rebecca said, as Greg led her toward the door. “I’ll see you later,” Greg replied as Rebecca opened the door. “Bye,” Rebecca said. Greg felt happier now. He knew that he needed to make up with Nathaniel and not ruin a friendship with a guy because of insecurity. He decided he should go to Nathaniel’s house tomorrow morning and try to apologize to him. 

Nathaniel and Josh arrived at Nathaniel’s apartment, kissing passionately as they got on the elevator to the third floor. The two locked the door and stripped down to their underwear. “So, what do you wanna do? I’ve never been with a guy before,” Nathaniel asked, noticing the growing bulge in his underwear. “I have an idea,” Josh replied, pulling Nathaniel’s underwear off and looking at his erection. Josh looked up and down Nathaniel’s body for a few seconds. “What was your--” Nathaniel began before gasping as Josh started licking his penis. Nathaniel moaned, placing his hands on Josh’s shoulders as Josh took Nathaniel’s dick into his mouth. “Josh,” Nathaniel exclaimed, “keep going!” Josh reached down towards his underwear and pulled it off as his own erection began to emerge. Josh grabbed his own dick and started stroking himself. Josh continued pleasuring Nathaniel until both of them reached a climax. “That was great,” Nathaniel gasped, still trapped in a state of euphoria. “I’m glad you liked it,” Josh replied, trying to catch his breath and laying next to Nathaniel. “You can stay the night if you want,” Nathaniel suggested, touching Josh’s face. “Thanks, but I don’t have any clothes,” Josh remarked. “You can borrow some of mine,” Nathaniel replied, kissing Josh on the cheek as he went to the bathroom to shower. 

With Nathaniel gone, Josh thought about how he felt about him. He thought Nathaniel was a jerk before but he seemed to be pretty nice now. Meanwhile, Nathaniel was in the shower letting the hot water run down his body and thinking about Josh. He had really warmed up to him recently, and he was really attractive. Nathaniel had never thought he would be anything other than straight but these interactions with Josh and Greg had made him think otherwise. Nathaniel couldn’t deny it anymore -- he was most likely bisexual. He sighed and bent to turn the water off. Suddenly, he slipped and fell. “Fuck!” he shouted, startling Josh. “Are you okay?” Josh called to him. “Help!” Nathaniel yelled. “The door is unlocked, please come in!” Josh opened the door and knelt down next to the tub. “What happened?” Josh asked. “I fell,” Nathaniel replied, wincing as he tried to move. “Don’t move,” Josh demanded as he grabbed a towel to wrap around Nathaniel’s waist. “Grab my hand,” Josh said, as he went to stand up. Nathaniel grabbed Josh’s hand and helped him stand up. “Can you help me get out of here?” he asked, trying to lift his leg over the edge of the bathtub but almost falling over. Josh caught Nathaniel, picking him up by his legs and carrying him to the bed. “I’ll stay here until you feel better, if you want,” Josh said in the nicest voice possible. “Okay,” Nathaniel replied, falling asleep next to Josh.  
The next morning, Nathaniel woke up, the sunrise shining directly at him. “Josh?” he asked, yawning as he looked around the bedroom. Josh walked in and said, “I’m making breakfast, what do you want?” he asked. Nathaniel looked up at him and saw that Josh was in his short black underwear. “I’d just like some eggs and bacon,” Nathaniel replied, placing his head back on his pillow. “Okay,” Josh replied. Nathaniel noticed he still had a towel around his waist. He pulled it off and looked for his underwear drawer. He rolled over and opened the drawer, pulling out a pair of green boxer briefs and slipping them on. Josh came back into the room with a tray. “Are you feeling better?” Josh asked. “A little bit, I need to lay down a little more,” Nathaniel replied. Nathaniel still felt tired so he laid down and turned on his side to rest again. About fifteen minutes later, Josh came back with a plate of scrambled eggs and a few strips of bacon. “This looks amazing,” Nathaniel commented, causing Josh to smile and blush at him. “Thanks,” Josh replied, laying down next to Nathaniel and resting his head on his chest. After he got another plate for himself, Josh and Nathaniel started eating. “This is really good,” Nathaniel said between gulps of food. “Thanks,” Josh replied. After they finished eating, Josh went to take a shower and Nathaniel drifted back to sleep.


End file.
